Mizuho Kazami
Mizuho Kazami is a character that appears during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Chaos. She is a half Natural|Natural, half Coordinator ZAFT officer from the PLANTs . She is an extremely skilled pilot and strategist. Personality & Character Mizuho Kazami is a kind hearted woman that always gave her best to help people and generally dislikes conflicts, believing more in resolving problems through communication rather than fighting. Having lost her father when she was very young, knowing he was killed by terrorists for the sole reason because as a Natural he was with a Coordinator; rather than seek revenge against such individuals she sought out to bring peace between Naturals and Coordinators through peace talks. Extremely intelligent, Mizuho graduated at the top of her classes both in school and at the academy, which earned her a spot on an eliet team as a tactical stratagist. Mizuho also, level headed as she is, would often overreact emotionally to situations. For instance, when Shiro Amagi would have a female pilot assigned to sorte with him, she would become incredibly jealous. Skills & Capabilities History Early life Mizuho Kazami is a half Natural , half Coordinator, born on July 2 in the PLANTs on October City. Her mother was a Coordinator as well and was a high ranking officer in the PLANT Supreme Council before being elected it's Chairwoman. However, her father was a Natural from Earth, he met Mizuho's mother at a press conferrence on Heliopolis while working for the media. The two had a secret relationship that ended tragically when members of Blue Cosmos discovered their secret affair and killed him. As a result Mizuho never met her father, as he was killed shortly after her birth. Mizuho did not discover the truth about her father until she was 15, when she found her mothers old photo's and a love letter that would end up being the last thing he wrote to her, and Mizuho. After she told her what happened to her father, Mizuho became determined to enter the ZAFT military, so she could defend the people closest to her from the likes of activist groups such as Blue Cosmos. Fortunately for Mizuho, she was able to avoid becoming hate filled towards naturals and maintained her compasionate nature. Having joined the ZAFT military academy, Mizuho quickly became a top student, specializing in battle strategies and tactics but also beating performance tests in mobile suit piloting. Here she bagan to become her teacher Char Aznable's, most promising recruit, and he elected her to his advanced training group. Shortly thereafter, Mizuho met Shiro Amagi and Kaze Takai when they joined the academy and earned high marks much as she had. Her and Shiro especially spent time together, initially as rivals but grew to become much more as they grew towards graduation. Mizuho was recruited into Char's team after her graduation, earning the red uniform and would serve as his primary tactician. A few months later the Earth Alliance attacked the PLANTs and destroyed the colony Junius Seven, starting the Bloody Valentine War. The Bloody Valentine War The Chaos War The Coup D'Etat of Zeon Relationships *'Shiro Amagi' Mizuho and Shiro Amagi met each other at the ZAFT military academy. While initially they seemed to be rivals attempting to best each other, they quickly became friends and were enlisted to the same squad. It didn't take long for their friendship to turn into something much more, as they would soon spend almost every minute together that they were alloted. They worked together, learned, and grew together. Mizuho would've done anything for Shiro, and in the end she proved just what she was willing to do for him, her true soulmate. *'Kaze Takai' *'Char Aznable' *'Hatsuho Kazami' Photo Gallery Mizuho - ZAFT uniform 1.jpg|leaning on a rail Mizuho - ZAFT uniform 2.jpg|standing Mizuho - ZAFT pilot suit 1.jpg|ZAFT pilot suit Notes *Mizuho had a half sister whom she never met, Maho Kazami. She is Hatsuho's second daughter, her father is unknown. *Mizuho's favorite thing to eat is Pocky, which was also the only memory she had of her father.